Years ago, people listened to music on records and cassette tapes. But today, music has become increasingly more digital with people listening to music on compact discs (CDs) in players attached to computers, to radio stations over the Internet, and to digital music files stored on computers. As users build ever larger libraries of digital music, the number of audio files they must sort through can become cumbersome. For example, even just a few hundred CDs may store thousands of songs.
Thus, users must sort through large numbers of digital audio files to find the songs they wish to play. This problem is exacerbated by the nature of music consumption: users often listen to a set of favorite artists or CDs frequently in a short period of time. Thus, there is a need for a technique for assisting the user in finding and playing digital audio.